Flemeth's Real Grimoire
} |name = Flemeth's Real Grimoire |icon = Item-Flemeth's Grimoire Icon.jpg |caption = Flemeth's Real Grimoire |qcat = Companion Quest |image=NoImage2.jpg |location = Deep in the Wilds |start = Morrigan |end = Morrigan |rewards = Robes of Possession, Flemeth's Grimoire |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Morrigan asks the The Warden to assist her personal quest to find her mother's real Grimoire after you given her the . Background Morrigan describes an old tome, a , that was taken from her mother, Flemeth a long time ago. She believes it may still be in the Circle Tower, and wants to look for it. She describes it as bound in leather and decorated with a symbol of a leafless tree. Walkthrough The quest begins when Morrigan's approval is high enough and she asks you to look for the Black Grimoire at the tower. You can find it in the Senior Mage Quarters in a chest in Irving's office (his is the last door on the right before the stairs to the third floor). Alternatively, you might have found the grimoire earlier if have completed Circle of Magi. When you give her the tome, she will thank you profusely. Morrigan will spend time reading the Black Grimoire only to discover it is not a book of magic, as she hoped. Instead, it describes how Flemeth has managed to live so long: apparently, her mother takes over the bodies of her daughters when she gets too old. Naturally, Morrigan is not keen on providing fodder for the next sacrifice; she decided that (a) she must get the real tome, and (b) Flemeth must die. You have two choices: * Agree to help Morrigan, drop her from the party, and head for Flemeth's last location, her hut in the Korcari Wilds. Prepare for a tough fight. * If you decide not to help, Morrigan will leave the party, returning to the game near the conclusion of the main quest. Make sure that Morrigan is not in the party; her presence ensures that Flemeth will '''not' appear and you will be unable to search the hut for the grimoire.'' Flemeth will be waiting for the party when you arrive at her home. She apparently realizes that Morrigan has discovered her secrets and is prepared to negotiate an alternative arrangement. You have two choices: allow her to escape or kill her; the tangible rewards are the same in either case (the grimoire and an upgrade for Morrigan's robes), although the party might react somewhat differently. ; Allow Flemeth to Flee To avoid fighting, choose the following conversation options: * "I should dance to your tune, instead?" * "She knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan." * "I need Morrigan, I have no choice in this." * "I could do that." When you meet up with Morrigan again (in Camp or elsewhere), you can tell her that you killed her Mom or lie to her. Alistair (PC only) and Zevran approve of tricking Morrigan ( ), but Wynne and Leliana will not ( ). ; Kill Flemeth If you decide to fight, be prepared for a tough fight with a High Dragon, Flemeth's true form. She is somewhat easier to tackle as she tends to stick to one spot. The main strategies include: (a) using a fire-resistant tank to draw her aggro; (b) setting casters or archers at long-range; and/or snaring Flemeth (e.g. with Cone of Cold). Results If you accept the quest, the major rewards are the same regardless of how you resolve it: * Flemeth's Real Grimoire (which will end up with Morrigan) * Robes of Possession (an upgrade for Morrigan's armor) * Morrigan will increase her approval substantially. Although Flemeth promises to return (if you allow her to flee), she does not do so during the game. Notes Category:Side Quests Category:Quests Category:Gift Category:Companion Side quests